


Happily Ever After

by AsexualArchivist



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, JONNY DID THAT, big episode 157 spoilers!!!, just so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualArchivist/pseuds/AsexualArchivist
Summary: Melanie King, finally free.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the end of Jon, Georgie, and Melanie’s convo at the end of episode 157!
> 
> I wrote this in like 20 mins bc wlw rights (and also so as not to think about how Terrible the next episodes are gonna be for Jon and Martin and Basira and Daisy)

Georgie shut the door much louder than she had intended.

“God, I can’t believe Jon- after everything he did to you-“

“It’s alright, darling,” Melanie smiled. “Really. I’m okay.”

Georgie sighed. “You should really get back to bed. You haven’t healed yet. And being around Jon, and all that Institute stuff can’t be good for you.”

Melanie sighed. “He has a lot to figure out. I wish- but no.” She swayed slightly on her feet, and Georgie rushed to her side.

“Hey,” Georgie said, her voice going soft in a way it always seemed to do when she talked to her girlfriend, “Don’t worry about that now. It’s over. You’re out.”

Melanie had a serene look on her face as Georgie slowly helped her back into their bedroom. She had been looking like that a lot, lately, ever since- ever since she quit. She looked beautiful like this. She always looked beautiful, but this... Georgie smiled, and pressed a kiss to Melanie’s cheek. She felt Melanie’s smile grow wider.

“I’m thankful for him,” Melanie admitted as Georgie eased her back into their bed. “He didn’t have to...”

“Let’s not talk about him, yeah?” Georgie said. She sat down on the bed beside her, holding her hand.

Melanie snorted. “Honestly, what did you ever see in him? He’s a horrid little man.” 

Georgie laughed, lightly slapping Melanie’s shoulder. “Hush, you. I think you’re overdue for another dose of pain meds.”

Melanie hummed. “But that means you have to get up...”

Georgie laughed softly at the mournful note in Melanie’s voice. “Yes, darling.”

“Stay, for just a minute, love?” Melanie’s grip on her hand tightened, and she turned her face towards her, and her smile was so soft, so open, so- so completely Melanie, free of every dread power that ever laid claim to it- and how was Georgie supposed to say no to that?

“Alright. Just a minute, though.”

Melanie grinned, and pulled Georgie closer, wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling her face into her neck. Georgie heard her giggle against her throat as she ran a hand lazily through her hair.

“What are you giggling about over there?” She asked, fondness coloring her words.

In lieu of replying, Melanie kissed her neck, her cheek, her nose, anywhere she could reach. They were so close, now, so pressed up against each other- Georgie never wanted to be anywhere but here.

“It’s just- I’ve never been this happy before,” Melanie laughed against Georgie’s skin, and the sound made her heart soar.

“Me either, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m also asexualarchivist on tumblr if you wanna yell about this podcast!!


End file.
